


Just a Moment

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Not Odin Friendly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Moments like this were Loki's favorites.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: August Auction Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Just a quiet moment.

(^^)  
 **Just a Moment**  
(^^)

Loki enjoyed moments like this the best.

He and Tony weren’t doing anything, not really. They are just spread out on the large sectional in Tony’s penthouse. The last bit of a French silk pie rested in the tin on the low table beside them. They had shared it. Tony had allowed Loki to feed him bites in between kisses. The genius did not often allow someone else to do something so intimate for him, so it was a real treat.

Loki knew it wasn’t normal by any set of standards to set such a high appreciation on such a simple act. However, he was not accustomed to anyone trusting him. Quite the opposite, actually. He had always been the outsider among the Aenir. The revelation about his heritage had been less of a shock than it would have been if he had been as beloved and doted upon as Thor. None of the common folk could have known about it, of course, because if they had, Loki would have heard at least whispers about it. Covering up an adoption was far easier, especially in a culture with a large and thriving fostering system. It was not uncommon for a foster to stay permanently.

Then again, once the shock had worn off and the desperation to prove just as worthy as Odin’s biological son had dissipated, Loki had gained the clarity of mind to realize that taking in a Jotun child and raising that child on stories about how his birth people were nothing more than savage monsters was a horribly cruel thing to do. His desire for death, even as dishonorable as it was and all the trouble it had caused, was less cruel to all involved. Even better, all that chaos had led him to this moment.

“This is nice,” Tony whispered without raising his head.

“Worth rejecting a soulmate for?” Loki teased to cover up the fear. For Tony had rejected his soulmate, though it had not necessarily been for Loki. Tony had rejected the man years ago, and then had continued rejecting him.

“I have my very own god,” Tony answered with a laugh. “How can Justin Hammer even compete?”

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Magical MC; Disabled; Zed Era; New Fandom Smell; Bucket Listing; In a Flash  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [601](Calm); 365 [278](Savage); Herbology Club [4-9](Soulmate Gone Wrong); Auction [19-3](Loki)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [2B](Legacy); Set [3B](New York City); Hunt [Sp Con](French Silk Pie); Chim [Deke](Laughing); Ship (Frost Iron)[n/a](n/a); Fire [Hard](Genius); Garden [Plant Food](Sweet)  
> Representation(s): Tony Stark/Loki  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Casper’s House; Turtle-Duck; Second Verse (Found Family; Nontraditional; Middle Name; Car in a Tutu; Lock & Key; Grease Monkey; Most Human Bean; Rock of Ages); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Eternal Boredom; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction); HoSE (Schooner; Sanctuary); TY (n/a)  
> Word Count: 364


End file.
